officialegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Godspeed
For his original self, see Ryan Harper. Ryan Harper was a "corrupted" version of the original Ryan Harper created as a failed duplication attempt by the latter in another timeline who became the immensely powerful speed demon known as Godspeed, becoming an enemy of the Legends. Originally thought to have perished in the explosion caused by the Light, Godspeed found himself in the main timeline, Godspeed was shunned by society, similarly to the original Ryan, and decided to end his pain and get revenge on the Legends. Considering himself blessed, with speed superior to the original Ryan, Godspeed desired to rip apart the Legends. Hunter Radley/Arsenal used a weapon to destroy Godspeed's armor, revealing his identity. In a final match with Marcus, the latter tapped into his potential, using his speed to disintegrate Godspeed and finally ending Ryan's reign of terror. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Superhuman physiology: '''Ryan gained his powers when he was caught in an explosion in a lab and hit with Kane's rupture wave at the same time, just like Marcus in Universe 1. This altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology. With his bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, he obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors and kinetic impact. ** '''Superhuman speed: '''Godspeed is able to move at levels of speed well above Mach 7, easily outpacing Marcus and the original Ryan's speed. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. His tremendous speed was later revealed to be greatly influenced by particles in his body. Somehow, Godspeed is even faster than Ryan, who was able to easily outrun Marcus in 2019. *** '''Aerokinesis: '''Using his speed, Godspeed can generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create fierce waves and vacuums of air by shaking a body part very fast. His speed vacuum is very powerful, as he was able to blow a growing Piper blocks away by rotating just one hand. *** '''Interdimensional travel: '''Godspeed can apparently use his speed to break down barriers between parallel universes, enabling him to travel to them. He somehow ended up in the main timeline. *** '''Speed mirages: '''Ryan can create after-images with his speed, making it appear like he's in two places at once. This image is so realistic, the human mind can't perceive the difference. *** '''Superhuman momentum: '''Ryan can generate an inhuman amount of physical force from any part of his body, especially while using super speed. This allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease, commonly to restrain opponent at super speed and pinning them down with little effort, as well as to kill his opponents through high-speed collision. *** '''Time Travel: '''Using his speed, speed demons such as Godspeed are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time. ** '''Accelerated healing factor: '''Godspeed's body heals much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. His wounds from being attacked were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. ** '''Accelerated perception: '''Godspeed's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities. He can take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Godspeed to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. ** '''Vibration: '''Godspeed has the ability to vibrate any part of his body at different frequencies on command, with varying effects. When done, this is seen as a haze that normal people can't perceive clearly. It can also garble his voice into a deep growl to disguise. He can also seamlessly phase his arm through a person, killing them instantly without outwardly damaging them. By vibrating the cells in his body, Godspeed can pass through people or objects unharmed. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''As a speed demon, Godspeed can produce powerful red electricity from his body. The intensity of his lighting is so great that the moment he ran past the Harper Corporation building in his first fight with Marcus, the electrical lights and video screens around it started glitching and flashing. Godspeed is also capable of making his eyes glow red, which most likely is another effect of his electrokinesis. ** '''Superhuman strength: '''Due to the tremendous amounts of energy in his body, Godspeed displays a degree of superhuman strength, exerting inhuman amounts of force without using his speed. His strength is shown to be greater than Marcus and Ryan. From a stationary position, he was able to throw Marcus several yards away with one arm. As means of intimidation or restraining, he has repeatedly been shown able to easily hold down, or even pick up, a full-grown adult with a single hand, usually by their necks. He was also was able to effortlessly break a man's neck. ** '''Superhuman agility: '''Godspeed possesses inhuman bodily coordination, balance, equilibrium and dexterity. He is able to change direction immediately, thus allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. ** '''Superhuman durability: '''Godspeed's durability is well-above that of human, able to endure attacks and exertions much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. He was able to both withstand being pummeled by Marcus' enhanced strength and momentum. ** '''Superhuman reflexes: '''Godspeed's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. ** '''Superhuman stamina: '''Godspeed's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. Abilities * '''Expert hand-to-hand combatant: '''Though suffering a beating at the hands of Speedy/Marcus from 2020 in his first encounter, Ryan eventually became an expert hand-to-hand combatant, fighting on par with Speedy of the future. Whereas the novice Marcus from 2018-2019 relied primarily on speed to overwhelm slower opponents with random striking, the older Ryan was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. As Godspeed, Ryan is able to dominate the Legends, who are even more skillful than they were back in 2018 and 2019. * '''Skilled medic: '''Godspeed is still a skilled medic. * '''Intimidation: '''Godspeed possesses an intimidating presence that would force people to give up information or get them to stop going after him. Category:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Deceased